The Story of the User Squad
The Story of the User Squad is the seventh episode of Wikia Town. Synopsis Star hears the backstory of the User Squad. Plot After Star comes back to school on the Tuesday after Easter, Poseidon tells her about the past of the User Squad. In 2013, Poseidon and his sister Poseidia, who are new students of Skylanders Fan High at the time, listen to Dani's speech and after that, they go to the sorting portal. Poseidon gets sorted into the Air team while Poseidia gets sorted into the Fire team. Soon after the sorting, Poseidon meets Brandon and BC and the three become friends. They decide to make their group "special" by giving it a name. Soon, their group became the User Squad. After some time, Brandon thinks that their group should get a fourth member. They ask a new student called Connor to join their group and he accepts. Some time later, the four meet Ray and Claus who also join their group, making Ray the only female member of the group. However, Ray tells that she and Claus are fourth year students who are attending two high school and that they want to continue attending the other high school. Later that year (2014), the annual Skystones competition starts and the Undead teams wins it. The next fall, a new first-year student called Miles is sorted into the Air element team. Poseidon tells him about the annual Skystones competition and that the Air team has never won it. Meanwhile, BC tells the same things to a new fourth year student of the Fire team, Aidan. Both Miles and Aidan also agree to join the User Squad. Aidan says that the group should get as many new members as possible. The group gets four new members, who are Matthew, Kriztian, Skylar and Xavier. However, the four new members don't spend much time with the other members so Brandon decides that they are no longer part of the group. However, the group doesn't give up. They ask many people to join their group and by February 2015, they have managed to make the User Squad a group of 21 members, making it the biggest group of the school. They even managed to get all team leaders to their group. The group is also respected by other students. In the present time, when Poseidon is about to finish telling the story of the User Squad to Star, Drake and Aidan come. Drake tells that he wants to hear the story of the User Squad too. Before Poseidon starts telling, Aidanpoints out that it was his idea to make the User Squad a big group. Characters * Star * Poseidon * Poseidia * Daniel "Dani" * Brandon * Benjamin Christopher "BC" * Connor * Ray (first appearance) * Claus (first appearance) * Miles * Aidan * Matthew (first appearance) * Kriztian (first appearance) * Skylar (first appearance) * Xavier (first appearance) * Adam Gregory * Mario * Zap * Marley * Cameron * Ryan * Cooper * Mark * Stephen * Chad * Fisher "Fishlip" * Collin * Thibo * Draco * Drake Trivia * This is the second episode to show events that happened before Febuary 2015 (the first one is A New Home). ** Because the episode is mainly set in the past of the User Squad, Star is seen less than in the previous episodes. ** This is also the first appearance of some past students such as Ray and Claus. * Star, Poseidon, Drake and Aidan are the only characters who are seen in the present time in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Wikia Town Category:PetStarPlanet